A Shift In The Balance
by ThunderBoltsAndLightning
Summary: Set during the Newborn Wars. In a night that was filled with pain the Major met a soldier that changed his views and captured his heart. Will he turn his back on everything he knows and leave with her? Allvamp/OOC/O-S. Rated M for sexiness!
1. Chapter 1

Pain. There was just so much pain. It was everywhere; in the victims, the newborns, and even inside myself. All I wanted was to escape the never ending hurt, but in order to do such a thing I would be forced to abandon everything I know.

I walked along the darkened street and did everything in my power to avoid the young vampires around me and their dinner for the evening. I deeply inhaled unneeded breaths in an effort to deal with the agonizing guilt that was now piled atop of the pain the seemed to radiate off every surface around me.

It didn't help that I could hear the heartbeats and smell the tantalizing scent of blood that ran through the veins of the humans that were either sleeping or screwing. I could feel the venom beginning to pool in my mouth and I had to push back all thoughts of the scarlet liquid that I craved and needed.

"Jasper." I didn't hear when he approached me, but I did hear him now and felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly to look in his brilliant red eyes. "You look like you could use a reprieve. Go back to base, brother. I can cover you." Peter's voice was low and grave, but I could feel the sympathy, worry, and compassion coming from him in waves. His emotions were washing over me and bathing me in their warmth and I greedily welcomed them.

"I don't want to go back to base." I sighed and looked up at the stars. "I don't want to go anywhere and I definitely don't want to go back to _her._"

I felt a shift in his emotions and a tide of hatred along with repulsion overtook my senses, which elicited a growl from deep within my chest. Then as quick as they came, they were gone.

"Sorry, man. I just really hate her, you know?"

I nodded at his words. "Maria deserves the hatred and more. I wish I had the strength to do what is necessary and end her, but even if I tried she might kill me before I can do her in. We were damned when we woke to this non-life, but doing her bidding and killing mercilessly is what will seal our fates in hell." I paused for a moment and looked back at him. "Fortunately, with you there, hell will be a forever going party." I smiled a little.

Peter chuckled at my words and slapped my back. "You know me too well."

I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped when I faintly heard her scream. My head cocked to the side as I listened and tried to pinpoint where she was.

I took off at vampiric speed towards an alley that was little more than three blocks away. I reached my destination just as a male newborn's head was torn and thrown against a wall. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the sight before me.

A small girl vampire was standing in a corner, her clothes barley hanging on her petite frame in tatters, with the body of the male newborn laying in pieces all around her. She appeared to be relatively calm, but a further examination into her emotions showed that she was severely pissed and slightly smug. Her eyes zoned in on me and my gaze locked with hers.

"I know you feel my emotions, but I really would prefer if you weren't staring at me like I was a threat. It makes me a little uneasy." she said with a musical voice. This girl was enchanting.

I slightly relaxed my stance in order to appease her. I didn't recognize her, but I could see the medallion that all who Maria controlled wore. "What's your name, soldier?"

She moved like lightning and was now in front of me. She placed her hands on each side of my face and looked me in the eyes deeply. "Bella." The name fell from her lips in subdued whisper. Since she was so much closer to me now, I could truly gaze at her beauty without effort. She was short, maybe 5'5", had long and flowing auburn coloured hair, and her body had all the right curves. Bella was temptation and sin in it's purest form.

"Who made you?"

I felt her shrug slightly. "Peter." My eyes flashed slightly. That fucker was on probation from creating vampires and Bella seemed to be fairly new; maybe three or four months. "Do not be angry with him; he had no choice."

I stared at her in shock. "How did you know that I was...?"

"I read it." I was about to ask what she meant when she pressed a hand over my mouth and shook her head. "Allow me to explain before you bombard me with questions. Peter made me because one of your precious soldiers got a little to anxious and wasn't careful when he began feeding from me. When Peter found me, I was in a slow burn because there was so little venom in my body, but just enough that it was shutting down all my organs, so he helped by pushing more into me in order to speed up the process. I woke up in this very alley and had absolutely no bloodlust and a few abilities. When I said I read what you were thinking, I meant it. One of the two abilities that I call mine is the power to read a person like a book by looking into their eyes. It's similar to mind reading except I can't actually access your mind. The second is that I can see your deepest, darkest secret just by talking to you. For instance, you absolutely hate feeding off humans and wish you were human. The interesting thing is that you didn't even realize that was your secret until now. Are you really so wrapped up by others feelings that you can't feel yourself anymore?"

I stared into her ruby eyes and felt a sense of awe pour through me, whether from her or me I wasn't sure. Her small hands were still on my face and mine were on her hips and the small space between us was becoming even smaller. It was like she had a rope tied around me and tethered to her. I never wanted to let her go, but the sound of someone clearing their throat jolted us from the bubble we had been in.

"Peter." Bella said with a smile as she looked at her sire. She moved to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around him as his wound around her waist. A small pang of jealously erupted inside me.

"I see you found my secret." Peter spoke to me over her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tel you, but I didn't know how."

"I understand. Sorta." I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Where is Charlotte?"

"She's at base, Bella. Maria was less than pleased with her latest performance and banned her from this hunt." Peter's voice was worrisome.

"She'll be fine, Pete. I promise." The sincerity burned through her voice.

I sniffed the air slightly and turned around just in time to see the sun start to break the horizon. "We should go. We can't cause a spectacle." As the words left mt mouth the sun cast it's rays on all of our marble skin and we began shimmering.

I heard them agree and we all started to sprint towards the base, but shortly before we reached it Bella veered left and took off through the trees. I glanced at Peter and sensed that he was more worried about his mate than his daughter, so I turned and followed Bella's sweet scent. A minute later and I found myself in a small clearing with Bella laying down in the middle.

"I can't go back." she whispered with trembling voice.

I sat down next to her and looked at her pained face. "Why not, Darlin'?"

She opened her eyes and looked back at me with a sad smile. "This isn't the life, or rather afterlife, that I was destined for. You weren't either." Her eyes sparkled with venomous tears. "Peter's gone to get Charlotte and then we're leaving." She sat upright and grabbed my hand with both of hers. "Please, come away with us. You're so unhappy here, but I know that if you left you would be happier than ever. With me." she said the last part so softly that I struggled to hear it.

I could feel the rope around us again and I wanted nothing more than to let it tie around both us tighter. I wanted to leave with this girl and my brother. I wanted to .. to ..love Bella. Without any warning I moved to cup her face and brought my lips to hers.

She seemed slightly shocked at first, but she quickly laced her fingers through my blonde locks and kissed me back with great force. I trailed my tongue along her lower lip and she immediately granted me the access that I was seeking and our tongues met in a flurry of passion, want, and raw need. The kiss was heating quickly and I found myself hovering over her while she laid on her back. I trailed my hands down the sides of her body softly, causing her to shudder ever so slightly. One hand hooked under her knee and I hitched her leg over my hip in effort to bring us even closer.

I could feel her lust level rising and smell her arousal in the air, both of which were making my arousal more prominent. Bella must have noticed because I heard her sharp intake of useless air and then she moaned very quietly. She wrapped her other leg around me so that my erection was pressed against her sex. She broke away from my lips and my eyes locked on hers as she trailed one hand between us to palm the bulge that was rapidly growing inside my pants. I bowed my head into the crook of her neck and kissed her there.

As quick as a flash Bella had us rolled over and she was grinning at me wickedly with a mischievous glint in her eyes as well as in her emotions. She slowly began to rip at her already torn clothing, starting with her top. I watched rapturously as she exposed her creamy and full breasts to me. I subconsciously licked my lips st the sight of them. The only problem that had my arousal faltering was the tarnished medallion that was now hanging against her bare breasts. I reached up and grabbed the cobwebbed emblem and yanked once, I heard and felt as the accessory snapped from around Bella's neck and I threw it far into the woods that surrounded us.

She smiled down at me brilliantly and resumed undressing herself until she was completely nude. She looked at me through heavily lidded eyes that were now a charcoal colour and frowned a tiny bit before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Major, I think you have too many clothes on for this part of the training." She then stood up and I groaned at the loss of her body. "Strip." she demanded in a firm yet seductive voice. I quickly did as she asked. Her eyes raked over my body and when they lingered on my arousal her lust level spiked enough to nearly make me moan. She walked back up to me and pushed me back down onto the ground while tangling her tongue with mine again.

She gave me no warning before she thrust her hips forward and I was encased inside of her heat. We both moaned at the feeling. She began thrusting at a leisurely pace and built up the heat between us, but my patience was wearing out. I grabbed her hips harshly and turned over again so that I was hovering over her once again. I pulled one of her legs up over my shoulder to open her wider for me and began thrusting into her roughly. Her moans drove me to slam harder into her and she raked her nails down my back.

"God, Jasper... ungh...faster." she panted out breathlessly against my lips and I happily obliged to her needs. My thrusts became deeper and faster and we were rapidly approaching our highs, but I wanted her to peak first. I reached between us and massaged her button with my thumb. She arched her back and pressed herself into me more. With one more deep and powerful thrust of my hips her walls fluttered and she unraveled. Her cries of ecstasy pushed me over the edge and I spilled my warmth inside of her.

I released her leg, but other than that simple motion we stayed in the same position for awhile before I pulled myself out of her. She released a small whimper as the full and complete feeling left both of us. I stood up and pulled my clothes back on as she did the same. I handed her my uniform jacket to cover up with since her top was more or less obliterated.

Bella sighed and turned towards me with a warm smile and walked to where I was and gave me a sweet and passion filled kiss and in that moment I realized that as long as she was by my side, I would be fine.

We broke apart as Peter and Charlotte came into the clearing. We all smiled and talked for a few minutes before them and Bella broke into a run in the opposite direction of Maria's base. I turned and looked back for a split second before I began sprinting after them, ready to begin a new life with my Bella.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/n:**

I've never written a lemon before and I'm pretty sure that I failed, but hows about you review and let me know? It would be appreciated. I've never written anything like this really, but it wouldn't my head and I hope you liked it.


	2. Continuation?

**A/n:**

**So, I wanna know if anyone would read this if I continued writing chapters for it. If so, please review and let me know!**


End file.
